Alone At Night, Broken Cries Are Heard
by Lillix Vail
Summary: 2 of 40. When Toushirou is away, Karin's memories of the past begin to surface. HitsuKarin


**Title: **Alone At Night, Broken Cries Are Heard.**  
Theme: **038 Alone at night.  
**Number:** 2 of 40**  
Pairing/Characters: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin**  
Rating: **M16+ (for mentions of rape, mass murder and death)**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N:** This is number 2 of 40 one shots that can either be read as a whole or as single stories.

**HTKK**

During the day, the memories were kept locked deep within the recesses of her mind. These memories, so precious and pure, were all that the reincarnated wife of Hitsugaya Toushirou had left. Although Karin herself did not understand them, believing them to be merely dreams of a deep wish she held, she knew they had some connection to the tenshi who guarded her day and night. Although he kept telling her to stop calling him that, she had called him tenshi her entire life and was not about to stop because he told her to. It was during the day where she felt safe from these dreams, knowing that only confusion and irritation came from them. Karin had complained to Toushirou about them, retelling a dream about a picnic by the beach. His eyes widened in shock for a split second before the look was hidden once again behind a scowl.

"_What does it mean?"_ she had asked him, her head hanging off the edge of her bed with her feet pressed up against the wall.

"_How am I supposed to know? They're your dreams,"_ he had replied snarkily, glaring at the roof.

"_Sheesh you're grumpy today, tenshi. I only asked you because you were in it. Aren't you supposed to know these things?"_ Karin had pressed further, her face slowly turning red from all the blood rushing to it.

"_If it means something, it'll come to you in time," _he had murmured in response, his arms crossed and his mind clearly elsewhere.

Karin had just dismissed the dreams as nonsense and tried to ignore them each morning. It was growing harder each day as the dreams became more realistic. It was frustrating for her because Toushirou was not giving anything away, looking somewhat saddened once she had finished explaining her dreams. She didn't understand and she felt like she was constantly hitting her head against a brick wall.

However, when he had to go back to his own realm for whatever reason and she was alone at night, left in the care of Hisagi and Rukia, it was then the dreams became worse. It was like his constant presence was a protective barrier between her and the worst of the memories. She hated being alone in the dark. Not even her own twin could give her comfort on the nights Toushirou was gone. This particular night was bad. Karin was tossing and turning, whimpering every now and then.

**Dream Sequence: Begin.**

Karin found herself within a world she had never seen before yet seemed so familiar with. Pinching herself, she felt the sharp pain shoot through her arm. Rubbing the spot gently, she looked around to see Toushirou. Calling out to him, she started forward towards him. Hearing screams behind her, she turned and was caught in the middle of a mad rush of bodies. She cried out, the people running straight through her like a ghost. Turning back to Toushirou, she saw him standing in front of a woman and child, his sword poised and ready to attack any who dared come near him.

"_Captain Hitsugaya! You must leave! The General has summoned all 13 Court Guard Squad Captains!"_ a messenger yelled over the screaming.

She saw him shake his head, standing his ground. The messenger called out a few more times before being cut down by a random sword attack. Karin heard the child cry out and the woman try to calm it down. She walked over to them, through people and objects alike to get there. When Karin reached his side, she recoiled at the look of pure fury he had etched on his face.

"Tenshi..." she whispered, reaching out to him only to have her hand pass straight through his cheek.

Looking past him, she looked around him to see a woman with extremely long hair covering the body of the crying child. Confused, she wondered who this person was who her tenshi protected to the edge of defying direct orders from the General, whoever he was.

"_You have to go, my love._"

Karin whirled around at the very familiar voice. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked directly into her own face. Stumbling back, she fell over and landed on her butt, not able to comprehend what she was seeing. People ran all around and through her, but she was transfixed on the sight of herself, a few years older than her current self, staring up at Toushirou.

"No way..." she said, beside herself with shock.

"_That scum is still around. I refuse to leave you to defend yourself and Yuuki alone,_" Toushirou said resolutely, pulling her older self to his side protectively.

"_You have to go. Take Yuuki with you. I can protect myself,_" she heard her say, hearing the now named child cry out in protest.

"Toushirou..." Karin whispered, scrambling to her feet and walking back over to them, getting the feeling she was intruding.

She saw him nod, although it was obvious he was very reluctant to do so. She saw her older self hug the girl one more time before being pulled into a very passionate kiss. Karin looked away, feeling like a voyeur for even contemplating watching.

"_Take care of our daughter, Shirou-chan, or I'll knock your head off,_" the older self said, tears falling down her face.

"DAUGHTER?!" Karin yelped, shocked once again.

"_Of course you will._"

Yuuki waved goodbye before Toushirou took off in some unknown direction. Karin wanted to follow him but had the strange feeling she had to stay with her older self. She watched in anguish as she fought her way through so many people, killing some and injuring others. Whatever had happened had caused a major disturbance, causing the lines between the classes to blur beyond comprehension. Karin even tried to defend herself out of pure instinct when random people came at someone behind her with a sword.

"_I see Captain Hitsugaya let you out his sight._"

Both Karin and her older self whirled around. Karin was instantly frightened of this man, knowing he was certainly not good. Her older self spat at him, instantly defensive.

"_I am capable of defending myself. He is aware of this,_" she snarled, glaring at him with pure hate in her eyes.

The man chuckled as he stepped towards her, merely pushing her sword out the way when she attacked him. He curled an arm around her waist and forcefully kissed her. Karin screamed with rage while her older self struggled violently against the hold. She was soon thrown to the side, sprawled out on the ground.

"_I'm going to kill that brat of yours, then finish off that menace while you watch, Karina Hitsugaya,_" he said conversationally. "_Then I'm going to keep you and make you carry my own children, who you will never see again. Then, once they are older, they will attack your precious palace that you hold so dear. Yes, I think I like that plan._"

Karin bit her lip, stopping herself from crying out. Karina's eyes widened, obviously knowing how very serious he was about what he said. Karin watched as she darted to her feet and launched herself at the madman, screaming when she saw a sword from behind impale Karina in the back.

"_You fool! Why did you do that for, you stupid fool!!_" the man raged, dropping the dead body of Karina to the floor.

He stormed away, his first plans now ruined and left to rot. Karin scrambled over to the body, trying desperately to stop the flow even though she knew her hands would go straight through the wound.

"_Listen to me_," a whispered voice ordered.

Karin stopped, surprised. She bent down towards the very pale face of her older self, straining her ears to listen.

"_Shirou-chan will find me, and I will remember this. Listen carefully, reincarnation. Believe in Toushirou. Believe in yourself. No matter what happens, no matter what he says, he will always protect you. This may not make sense, but trust me; he will die to protect you. Listen to the whispers you hear, let them guide you. You will be protected. Stay away from that man, child. At all costs avoid that man. You have to, or else this world is doomed. Just trust me. Please. Tell Shirou-chan and Yuuki I'm sorry..._" Karina whispered as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Karin screamed, hating how she had to hear this. She screamed and screamed until the world dissolved around her and she was back in the black abyss of her mind.

**Dream Sequence: End.**

Karin woke up screaming, sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stop crying, heavy sobs taking place of the screams. She distantly heard the sounds of feet running towards her room and the presence of both Hisagi and Rukia close by. She was hardly aware of the lights being flicked on and Yuzu enveloping her in a tight hug with Ichigo and Isshin sat in behind her. She kept calling out for Toushirou, unaware she was even doing so.

Rukia glanced at Hisagi; a silent agreement was said between them before Rukia rushed out the room and into the night to find Toushirou.

"Where's Toushirou? I need Toushirou!" Karin babbled, her tears showing no sign of stopping.

"Karin, just listen to me. You two listen as well, Ichigo and Yuzu. Her Guardian will be here very soon and when he arrives, you will have to leave. Karin, he is coming very soon," Hisagi soothed, stroking her hair gently.

"I need my tenshi," she cried brokenly, no longer sobbing but unable to control her breathing.

It was a mere few minutes later when Toushirou was in Karin's room and had her wrapped up tightly in his arms. Yuzu and Ichigo forced Isshin out the room, saying Karin would be okay now she had her tenshi with her. If it had been anyone else, Isshin would not have believed them but, having seen with his own eyes what affect said tenshi had on her, he calmly allowed Ichigo to manhandle him out the room. Rukia and Hisagi followed them, leaving Toushirou alone with the emotionally drained Karin.

"He killed her! He killed her and... and left her to die!" Karin sobbed, her fist balled up in his shihakusho. "She... she never... never stood a... chance!"

Toushirou closed his eyes, knowing all too well what she had remembered.

"She tried... tried so _hard_ to live... I couldn't help! I couldn't save Karina... and she left Yuuki... little Yuuki... oh god why?!"

Karin started sobbing again, knowing only that Toushirou was there and he was the only one who could help.

"Karina... Karina knew you would hear her last thoughts... Don't blame yourself, Karin," Toushirou whispered, rubbing her back gently.

"I can't... I can't stop!" she cried hysterically, shaking her head. "It's there... there, right there... oh god why?!"

Toushirou held her until she cried herself into an exhausted sleep, his own tears sliding down his face. He looked down at the sleeping teen, hating that these memories had to return to her. He hated that man even more for causing this pain not once, but twice. He vowed to kill him. Take revenge for killing his wife and causing this gut wrenching pain and guilt for her reincarnation. He would take his revenge for stealing Yuuki's mother away from her, who still did not know why her mother was gone and thought it was her fault. For all these things and more, he vowed he would wipe the earth of him forever.


End file.
